


【CA/好兆头/短篇】六千年最好的大魔术家

by suliwu



Series: 好兆头ca [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: -4K字，甜饼-主要写魔术家天使的终身最大成就是有个人永远做他的观众-玩了个演员梗，尼禄真是太美丽了，我爱小疯子！
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 好兆头ca [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972468
Kudos: 2





	【CA/好兆头/短篇】六千年最好的大魔术家

魔术，magic，出现在人类历史早期，并且经过人类历史的演化逐渐有了丰富多彩的形式。从猎奇的大变活人、到玄妙的纸牌魔术、再到大型布景浸入式的各种专场表演......人类总在向往似是而非的诡秘力量，却对身边真正存在的“神秘”视而不见。

如果你对身边的人说，嘿哥们，这个世界其实有天使和恶魔的存在，那么对方或许会把你当作一个虔诚的教徒；如果你再加一句他们曾经拯救了世界末日，那么他的手机可能正在拨打999或者120（取决于身处的国家）企图送你去医院；如果你在再加一句：恶魔是个摇滚咖、天使喜欢吃甜点，那么你很有可能被认为是一个写手，醒醒该赶稿子了。

但是他们真的存在，不仅存在，他们还十分喜欢人类的小把戏：至少天使亚茨拉斐尔是这样。

亚茨拉斐尔总爱在自己“天使、旧书店老板、老饕”的名号前面再加一个“魔术师”，显然，他对自己练习几千年的魔术引以为荣。让我们看看亚茨拉斐尔几千年学习魔术的成果吧：在亚茨拉斐尔这里，魔术主要是针对包括硬币、鸽子、兔子等一系列常见事物的相互转化和消失。

通俗来说，就是傻瓜戏法。

那能怎么办呢？那些肥肥白白蹦蹦跳跳的活物，亚茨拉斐尔看了就喜欢。天使总是觉得世上一切都有可爱之处的，一分可爱可以放大到十分，十分可爱可以投射到整个世界。但他所热爱的魔术和他热爱的十九世纪舞蹈一样没多久就过气了，玩个一次两次、给三四岁孩子看还会觉得新鲜，看久了便实在有些无趣。人间有云，七年之痒，平生对着同一个招数、同一个幼稚的把戏，人很难不乏味到死。

但是还好，对于他六千年来第一位、也可能是最后一位观众来说——那位叫克劳利的恶魔观众，嘴上说着千次万次嫌弃，毕竟从没有真的离座。

于是什么七年乃至千年之痒，到头来也不了了之。

克劳利第一次做“大魔术师”亚茨拉斐尔的观众，是在古罗马帝国的最末时代。

那时代混乱又奇绝，声色犬马并刀光剑影，血的红天的青云的白混杂一团，竟可说成顶顶绮丽了。这种绮丽和跌宕，正是克劳利直觉中的最爱，于是他推波助澜了一番——他发誓，他只是小小地帮了一把手，比如将音乐和诗歌送到那小皇帝的耳畔，却也撒播给民间同样的种子。而后他只需坐享其成，尼禄小皇帝似曾相识稚真圆润的脸庞上，自然会逐渐荡漾起纯粹而炽烈的欲望。他看透了尼禄的一生，明白若一个皇帝生来就是无法健全心灵的孩子，那么只要引燃他压抑在心头的畸恋，那火就将从皇权的权杖传到罗马的每个角落。

当然对于克劳利来说，意义更大的不是罗马的覆灭，而是又可以不付吹灰之力就交上一篇完美的工作日志：借刀杀人是地狱第一摸鱼社畜的独门秘籍。

当尼禄乘着花车，面上带着荒诞又愉悦的稚嫩，身披红袍高歌游街的时候，日光将这小皇帝柔化成天神下凡的模样。而真正的天神和恶魔就站在人群中，静默而悠闲地看着这疯癫的大少年将国家和权力玩做掌上的硬币，走向他注定要归去的归途。

“你做的？”

克劳利点点头，“但你也已经给高卢的总督送信了对吧？”

亚茨拉斐尔万分遗憾地点点头，“多么可爱的一个年轻人......”他目送着尼禄的背影渐行渐远成天际的一线红，“那么漂亮的眼睛。”

“的确，他长得和你有一点像，”克劳利的语气并不十分遗憾，“要不要我去告诉他，他本来可以做一个天使？”尼禄的面相的确和亚茨拉斐尔有几分相似，同样的柔软轮廓、同样的带笑唇角、同样的中等身材。只是那少年毫不知常人的喜怒哀乐爱恨情仇，于是那皇位于他于国都成了淬了毒的香料。

“还是不要了，”亚茨拉斐尔双眼还在凝视那抹红，“他更像你，克劳利，也许他注定要变成你们的人。”他摊开手掌，里面是一枚硬币。也许是为了缓解气氛，那硬币被他向空一抛一落间，瞬间合掌的亚茨拉斐尔转向克劳利，语调从沉重变为熟悉的轻松与快活，“猜猜它在哪？”

饶是克劳利再聪慧，也万万想不到面前这个权天使竟也开始玩三岁孩子的把戏，一时无语凝噎连叹气都没一个。但那穿着白袍的天使兴致并没有丝毫减退，“来猜一猜，在你的口袋里还是在你的手里？”

“除非我是个食蚁兽或者是根大理石柱子我才会猜这么无聊的问题。”克劳利毫不客气伸手从后脖颈那里掏出了一枚硬币，“所以这是什么？”

“这是变戏法，我花十块在街头艺人那里学的，”亚茨拉斐尔说起话来双手握在身前，一副孩子般真诚的姿态，“他们觉得这种障眼法可以看起来像神显灵。很有趣不是吗？”

“如果你自己不是什么会变奇迹的天使的话，那还挺有趣的。”

——就是在这个年代，亚茨拉斐尔给克劳利表演了第一个魔术。

克劳利不太喜欢魔术。他有着蛊惑人心的通天本事，为什么还需要魔术来显示自己的与众不同？他自诩自己是品味独特、思维敏捷的第一号魔鬼，是以祸乱人间的手段也要跟得上潮流才行。即使六千年工作三千年摸鱼，还有两千年和亚茨拉斐尔相互甩一甩锅，但克劳利也时不时会在关键时刻出一出手，推波助澜——在他觉得有必要给地狱交报表展现“犯罪艺术”的时候。

大到一个响指让迦南美地的河流里如圣经所言“流淌牛奶和蜜”以至于无水可喝、跨越20世纪的时候特地改了代码，导致世界遭遇千年虫、小到断掉全伦敦的WIFI让大家无网可冲.......克劳利是煽动骚乱的一把好手。虽然通常用不着他亲自出手，人类就会把自己的人生搞得一团糟，就像他自诩一般“我只是一点点在向堕落滑”一样，人类也在不自知地向某个堕落的底线滑。但不知是运气还是天性，人也会在触及地狱的红线之前自发向上攀爬，向善与向恶，铸剑与铸犁，周而复始永无止境。这就是人，某种微妙的平衡，就像克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔，好似一体两面，谁也摆脱不了谁。

但至少在创造艺术这一点上，克劳利有着自己的骄傲：亚茨拉斐尔能玩这种事吗？他不能，他没这胆识知道吗？再这么下去鸽子变完变兔子、兔子变完变泰迪熊，接下来？接下来没东西可变了。*他把这话跟亚茨拉斐尔说过不知多少，亚茨拉斐尔的回答永远都是兴高采烈的一句“多好玩！”——平时做事瞻前顾后的，这种时候倒是自说自话的很。

不过想想也合理：能让亚茨拉斐尔畏惧的，要么是世界，要么是那假笑批发专卖的天堂总部，能束缚住他手脚的，大多是来自旁人的念头。这些念头通常在和他的小小欲望博弈，可若那欲望纯粹到不可抑止，那这些束缚也就全都是浮云了：一个可丽饼就能使他跨越海峡奔赴纷乱的法兰西险些葬送肉身。在某些问题上，亚茨拉斐尔永远听从自己简单的内心，且毫不犹豫。

当然饶是万分嫌弃，克劳利还是纵容他的天使朋友去学习魔术了。虽然最后学来的拙劣招数，克劳利都被迫做第一个观众，绝望地盯着那些小动物或者小玩具，嘴上恳求亚茨拉斐尔快些停止对他这样走在潮流尖端魔鬼的精神折磨（“我宁愿喝圣水也不想再看你吐火失败把灰烧得一地都是了，”克劳利在无聊的十四世纪曾万分烦躁地对亚茨拉斐尔说，“不然让我来吐火，我保证百分百成功，并且这片房子我可以顺便烧了”），实际上又去给他每一次的魔术表演捧场，每一次都是。

分不清是因为那一点点扎根在魔鬼内心的小叛逆，促使克劳利迫不及待想看见那好脾气的天使在一众顽劣孩童面前吃瘪、束手无策、甚至落荒而逃的场面、抑或是无奈又坦然地面对无论闹出什么乱子，总还有他替这个笨拙又孩童似的天使来收拾残局的现实——问世间有恃无恐，大抵皆是如此的场面。

他们也并不是没有见过“魔法”。参与过圆桌骑士亚瑟王时代的克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔自然也见过梅林和他的魔法世界。挥舞一根小棍、念诵一些咒语就可以，相比之下克劳利更喜欢这样的魔法，毕竟魔法世界的长袍还是英姿飒爽的：曾经混入斯莱特林学院的克劳利披过青绿色，红发金眸和冷松石色相辉映，配上宽肩和长腿，也足以靓煞众人。——当然区别是他不用喊索命咒就已经可以送人下地狱了。

但亚茨拉斐尔乐此不疲，并且“学以致用”。他最近一次的魔术表演是在沃里克的生日宴会上。那宴会的结果最后演化成蛋糕并奶油齐飞、口水并汽水一色的史诗混乱场面，其疯狂度堪比小规模的绝地求生现场，第一个被淘汰的就是言之凿凿“孩子们都喜欢魔术”的亚茨拉斐尔。世界末日过后的某天，回想起那样的场面，亚茨拉斐尔依旧心有余悸，“为什么他们不喜欢魔术呢？”

“因为你那真的不算魔术，”在旧书店昏暗的灯光下，克劳利的面目都温柔模糊了下来，“我说了很多次了，多少次？大概一千零七十二次了，你可以把人直接送去见他的老妈！”

“那我就要回答第1703次，真的很好玩。”亚茨拉斐尔卷发随着头的摆动震颤，显然是快乐极了，“人类搞出来的这些真的很有意思。”

后来他们又去看过沃里克几次，当然是偷着的。毕竟如果让他知道了照顾他的保姆阿姨其实是男妈妈（虽然他们没有性别，但是配发的肉身是男性体征，所以姑且叫他们男妈妈吧），大概沃里克的三观也会被重塑。

“我们还挺对不起这孩子的。”来自每次先真心实意心疼他人的亚茨拉斐尔，“毕竟他不是撒旦的孩子，却得天天听我灌输不要毁灭世界的话。天啊，如果还有比这更无聊的话，那就是音乐之声了吧？”

“你能理解这一切再好不过了。”克劳利双指从衣袋里夹出墨镜，“不过不要带上我，我晚上给他唱的摇篮曲，绝对是世上最酷的那种。”  
他们在车里坐着，看着那男孩在美国的街道上吃着冰淇淋、身上挂着许多银链子，耳里塞着rap，大摇大摆穿行在人群里，同所有顽劣的十二岁孩童完全没有区别。”我要回家打LOL了伙计——“说着一个金发的小小女孩拎着气球飞奔在人行道上，险些撞到他时，这被魔鬼和天使照看过的孩子侧身一避，那粉裙子的小公主撒手瞬间气球飞走了。

女孩的绿眼睛里瞬间蓄起了泪海。

“该死——”那男孩把话说到一半又咽下，带着张叛逆的脸蹲下身子，万分不情愿地告诉女孩闭上眼睛稍等一下。而后他去身后公园门口卖气球的小贩那里买了一个颜色相同的气球。

亚茨拉斐尔忙着注视那孩子，正此时克劳利打了个响指。那空中的气球瞬间消失不见。他们都看到了男孩不耐烦的神色将气球递给天真的小公主。

“是魔术。”他臭着一张脸，随后站起身来，又离开了，吹着口哨跑回家继续打他的电脑游戏。

英俊叛逆的恶魔耸耸肩，皱着眉头和鼻子，薄唇也撇下，“他那个表情，还有那么一——点点，一点点像我。”克劳利说得风轻云淡，但显然，他并没有哪怕一点点的不开心。

”我们至少把他变成了一个人，”亚茨拉斐尔如同当年凝视那抹染血的罗马天色般注视着沃里克，微笑平静而骄傲，“好孩子，真是天生的大魔术家。”

魔鬼修长的胳膊纵容地搭在了身旁的椅背后，转过头去时，那轮廓分明的脸庞正对着他六千年唯一的好伙伴。

“也许吧。”他嘟囔着，“或许你这次的魔术真的变得还不赖。”

人间有日光盛大如天乐降临，草木花鸟的颤动都清朗明晰，生命来了又去，有你的印记，也有我的痕迹。即使寿命永无终止，只要和你一起，那么和每个明天相遇便都是奇迹。这是人间，你的魔术千变万化或始终如一都不要紧，最好的魔术始终是是万物皆存在，其中还有你。

-end-

*梗取自范志毅点评国足，别骂了我是竞技体育烂梗爱好者


End file.
